I Don't Hate You
by The SoulEater Alchemist
Summary: [It was painful. So painful to watch him leave on missions when there was a chance he wouldn't make it back.] [He hated being small, being weak. He had to be strong to protect those he loved.] "Why do you hate me?" Ed and Roy have a talk. Parental Roy/Ed NON-YAOI! Emotional fluff! XD One-shot


_**I'm baaack! XD**_

_**Back with another Parental Roy/Ed that I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I **_**STILL _don't own anything! :(_**

* * *

><p>It had been a normal day in the office. Riza sat at her desk, cleaning her gun. Havoc reclined lazily in his chair while he played with the cancer stick in his mouth. Breda was snoring loudly on the couch. Fury was studiously working on an old, busted radio. Within the inner office Edward paced back and forth as he and Roy traded insults with each other. It was the normal routine.<p>

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?!" Ed's voice sounded through the large doors. The crew members jumped. Riza, being the only brave one, slowly walked to the doors and pressed an ear to the wood to listen to the commotion inside. Within the office, Ed was glaring dangerously at a smirking Mustang. Roy had his chin resting lightly atop his folded hands.

"What's the matter shortstuff?" He taunted. Ed fumed, his face turning red with anger.

"It isn't my fault I'm small! Why do you have to keep throwing it in my face?" He hissed between clenched teeth. Roy's smirk grew.

"Ha! So you admit it? You _ARE _small!" He exclaimed triumphantly. If even possible, Ed's face grew even redder. He fisted his hands and marched up to Roy's desk.

"I'm. _Not._ Small! Why do you have to be such a jerk?!" He asked furiously as he slammed his automail fist onto Roy's desk. Roy's smirk fell from his face.

"Well, why are you so defensive when it comes to your height?" He countered quickly. Ed froze and sadness flashed through his eyes. But it disappeared just as quickly. He whirled around and stomped towards the door.

"I don't know what I did to make you hate me!" He called over his shoulder in frustration as he walked out the door...

...Only to run straight into Riza. Riza sighed and latched onto Ed's arm, dragging him back into Roy's office. Ed began to struggle, but froze when Rize shot him a warning glare. He gulped. He wasn't stupid enough to get on Riza's bad side. She nodded in approval, a small smile on her lips as if she had read his thoughts. She dragged Ed to the desk.

"Sir, you and Edward are to talk things through." She said simply before she turned to leave.

"But Hawkeye-" Roy started protesting. He quickly shut up as a gun was pointed at him. Roy sighed as she left, slamming the door shut behind her. Ed shuffled awkwardly to the couch and sat down. He looked nervous.

"Um... W-why _do you _hate me?" Ed finally asked. His voice was quiet, and Roy had to strain to hear him. Roy sighed again as he rubbed his temples.

"Ed I don't hate you." He said. Ed stayed silent as he stared at the ground. Roy groaned. _'Why, Hawkeye? Why?'_ He thought in frustration.

"Look, Ed. I've never told anyone this. And I wouldn't be telling _you_ of all people if it hadn't been for Hawkeye and her gun. But I _do_ care about you and your brother. I _don't _hate you." He said sincerely. He took a deep breath.

"It's just that, well... people who are close to me tend to get hurt," He thought of Riza after the war. The memory was painful and he often regreted what he had done. He had _burned_ her. With his own hand, his own alchemy, he had burned the skin on her back. He shuddered.

"-Or even killed." He continued. He thought sadly of Hughes. Oh, how he missed his friend. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest as he thought of the man who had never been without his camera, and always had a kind smile on his face. He looked up at Ed.

"I don't want you to get hurt. All these years... I've been putting on this cold, heartless act. I guess I thought that maybe if I distanced myself, you would be safe. I don't want- No. I _can't_ lose you too." He said. He stared down at his trembling hands. It was hard to admit, but all this time eh had pretended to not care. And it had been painful. It had been painful to watch Ed get hurt on missions, and having to pretend he didn't give a crap. It had painful when Ed was away on dangerous missions, and when he'd known that there was a chance he wouldn't make it back.

He could feel his eyes stinging. He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. He looked over tot he small boy who still hadn't uttered a word.

"So, why do you hate it so much when people call you small?" He asked, hoping to relieve some of the awkward tension between them. Ed didn't say anything. Did he really want to tell _Mustang_ of all people? Finally he sighed. He had to. It was only fair. It was equivalent exchange after all.

"Mom used to call me her _'little man'_." He smiled softly at the memory. He'd always loved her nickname for him. He hadn't cared about his height.

"But then, after the human transmutation, I knew I had to take charge. I had to take care of Al and get his body back. I realized that I couldn't do that very well. I was too small in a world full of challenges. I had to be strong for those I wanted to protect. I din't want to be weak." He said, trying to be nonchalant. He tried unsuccessfully to hide the trembling in his voice.

Roy frowned. He shouldn't have had to grow up that fast. He shouldn't have to be so strong when he was still just a kid. _'And all this time, I always made fun of his height.'_ He thought guiltily. Without fully knowing what he was doing, Roy stood up and walked around the desk. Slowly he walked over to the couch and knelt down so he was eye-level with Ed.

"Ed, you are not weak. You are the strongest person I know." He said. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Ed. Startled, Ed tensed. Slowly he eased into the hug.

"I'm so sorry, Ed." Roy whispered hoarsely as he rested his head on top of Ed's golden hair. Ed hesitated before he wrapped his small arms around Roy's stomach. He pressed his face into Roy's coat, breathing in the comforting smell of smoke and ash that he associated with Roy.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for making you feel like you had to put distance between us." He muttered. Then he smirked slightly.

"But you know, I'm not exactly _fragile_." He said. Roy chuckled lightly. He stood up and looked fondly at Ed. He ruffled Ed's hair. Ed swatted his hand away and patted down his meesed up hair, causing Roy to laugh.

"Believe me, kid, I know." He said, smiling. Ed grinned and stood up. He stretched and headed towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said. Then he pushed open the door and left. Roy stood there for a long while, grinning like a fool until finally Riza stuck her head in.

"Sir, everything ok?" She asked. Roy nodded.

"Couldn't be better." He said as he sat back down at his desk and continued on his paperwork. Riza nodded slightly and exited the office, a knowing smile on her face. Everything would be just fine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, this wasn't my favorite fanfiction, but meh... it'll have to do! :)<strong>_


End file.
